


The Green

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rey's impression of the Green.





	The Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



> Prompt: the green place

If she hadn't been running, either to home or away from the lightsaber or… wherever she needed to be, the green would have continued to fascinate her.

That view of Takodana, though, would stay with her. Both her first sight of the green and the trees all around her.

They became a shield in her mind, a place to retreat to as Ren assaulted her with his own psychic powers.

The green was a living representation of the Force, of lie, of survival.

She wrapped her mind in the green, repelling Ren fully, leaving Rey free to find her strength.


End file.
